Dealing Love
by thelittlewitchie01
Summary: Kyle accidentally makes a bet with Stan that, if he met the right guy, he'd fall in love and be gay too. "It's perfectly natural!" So, Stan goes on dates with guys, trying to find the right one, but happens if he already met the right one? Eventual Style
1. Chapter 1

Kyle groaned as he gripped his cock, sliding his hand up and down it. He tossed his head back and sighed as he came on his hand. He pulled his fingers out of his ass and started relaxing.

Suddenly, his bedroom door was thrown open. He tried to hide the gay porn under his bed, but Stan saw it. He rolled his eyes as Kyle scrambled to put himself back in his boxers.

"Dude, really? You knew I was coming over. Couldn't you have waited until tonight when I was gone?"

Kyle glared at him and stood, sitting on his bed instead of the floor. "Usually people knock."

"Well, I'm not usual people."

"That's the understatement of the century."

Stan laughed and sat next to him. "I'm not the gay one here, remember. Being gay isn't usual either."

Kyle narrowed his eye at his friend. "It's perfectly natural! Everyone had gay tendencies."

"No me. I'm all about the titties."

"Now you sound like Kenny. You're telling me that you've never looked at a guy and thought 'He's kind of hot'?"

"Uh no," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Why the hell would I?"

"Really? No gay thoughts at all?"

Stan thought for a moment before shrugging. "I love you, Kyle. But like a brother, so I guess that's not really gay."

Kyle blushed and glared at him. "Brotherly love doesn't count! I bet even you could-!" Kyle gasped and covered his mouth.

"Bet?" Stan asked, smirking. Kyle shook his head vigorously. He knew better then to make a bet with Stan. "No, no. I heard you say the words 'I bet'. What is it? What do you bet I can't do?" Kyle shook his head again. "Come on, Kyle."

Kyle sighed and let his hand fall into his lap. "I was going to say, I bet even a guy like you could fall in love with another guy. All you have to do is find the right guy."

Stan smirked. "You're on! I'll go on all kinds of dates with guys and never fall for any of them. What do I get when I win?"

"IF you win… I'll do whatever you want."

Stan snorted in laughter and rolled his eyes. "Cop out answer."

"Fine. What do I get if I win and you do fall in love with another guy?"

"I'll get you a boyfriend."

Kyle blushed and shook his head, twiddling his thumbs. "You know that's not what I want. I already-"

"Yeah, yeah. Your crush. I'll help you and your crush get together."

"Stan. It's not going to work between him and me."

"I'll get you a different boyfriend then. You can get over that guy."

Kyle sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Alright fine. Maybe it's about time I get over him."

"So, do we have a deal?"

Kyle frowned and stared at his friend's hand. He sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking it. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

"Token? Of all the guys in school, you picked TOKEN as my first guy date?"

"Well, he's the only single gay guy I could find on such short notice! You wanted your first date today and, contrary to popular belief, not EVERYONE in South Park is gay. Only the majority and they're all taken."

"What about Kenny? He's a manwhore. He'll go out with me as my first date, won't he? I know he's not strictly gay, but he does men too, doesn't he?"

"He's all wrapped up in Butters recently."

"Craig?"

"Not gay."

"Really? Of all the guys, I'd have thought he'd be the gayest of all. I mean, he wore that gay-ass hat all the-."

"Shh! Token's here. I'll be right around the corner. Give me the signal if you wanna bail and I'll come get you."

"What's the signal?"

"Ummm… This."

"That looks like the signal for jacking off."

"Stan! Just… make sure he's looking away and wave at me, okay? Or does that look too much like a suggestive motion?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"Oh, shut up, Stan! Go sit down!"

Kyle turned around and hurriedly walked around the corner of the wall, peeking around with a perfect view of his friend's table. They'd chosen Raisins at the date place, so it was just crowed enough for Kyle to not be seen, but quiet enough for the two to talk.

Stan walked over to their table, where they'd been allowed to drape a table cloth for ambiance. He sat down and looked up when Token came over and sat down across from him.

"So, what exactly is this about? Kyle said you wanted to go on a date with me."

"Well, see, we have a bet-."

"Say no more. I just hope this isn't like the time he bet you Wendy couldn't give you a blowjob in the middle of Raisins without anybody noticing. People noticed."

Stan laughed and lifted up the table cloth. "Nope. No girl."

Token chuckled, but his expression didn't change from uninterested. "So, what's going on? You still on the football team?"

"No, not anymore. I decided not to go out for the team this year. Now I'm doing lacrosse and Kyle convinced me to join the debate team. I'm not very good at it, but we get to spend time together. With my lacrosse and his soccer and school, we hardly ever get to be together." He chuckled. "You know, the other day, he was watering his mother's flowers, and the water go over the side. It was on a TV and it nearly started a fire." He laughed and Token forced a smile. "Kyle-."

"Stan. We're on a date. Stop talking about Kyle."

Stan looked confused by the concept. "Stop talking about Kyle? But… I do everything with Kyle. We're super best friends. I don't have a story without him."

"Then… tell me about something else. How're you doing in school?"

"Fine, I guess. Mostly Bs."

"That's pretty good."

"Yeah, but Kyle's got a 4.0 so I don't think very well about my own grades." Token raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "Oh… Sorry. I'm talking about Kyle again, aren't I?"

"Why don't you just go on your date with him?"

"With Kyle? No way. He's my best friend."

"So?" Token sighed and turned to look out the window.

Stan looked at Kyle and waved vigorously.

Kyle nodded and pulled out his phone, dialing Stan's number. "Alight, make something up and head out the front door." Stan nodded and Token looked up.

"Um… My mother's… liver failed."

Token raised an eyebrow. "Her… liver failed?"

"Yeah. I gotta go." He stood and ran out of the building. Kyle followed him out, smiling at Stan.

"What happened? You two looked like you were getting along."

"There was nothing to talk about. He said that I couldn't say anything involving you and that pretty much means nothing."

"THAT'S the reason you left? Just talk about…. Wow… There really is nothing you do without me besides lacrosse."

Stan chuckled and slipped his arm around his friend's shoulder. "People just don't get us, man," he said. "We're practically the same person. A bi-polar person, but still."

Kyle shrugged. "Maybe we should just go out with each other."

Stan laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that'd be the day," he said, cracking up. He was too busy laughing to notice the unhappy look on his friend's face.


End file.
